DAYLIGHT
by Lyra Eaton
Summary: El destino de ella era morir, el de él era no encontrar el amor… Es curioso ver como una sola decisión puede cambiarlo todo. Historia que participa en el foro "El diente de león" Reto propuesto por EternalReader15
1. Chapter 1: Cenizas

Capítulo 1: Cenizas

Estoy en medio de lo que hasta ahora consideraba hogar, es sorprendente la forma en la que todo puede cambiar de un segundo a otro. Todo alrededor mío son llamas, lo sé aún sin siquiera voltear, y es que no puedo apartar mi vista del frente, no puedo mirar a otro lado sino al lugar en el que debería estar, el que me vio nacer, en donde estaba todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, mis padres.

No me importaban las paredes, los pisos y los muebles que quedaron aplastados por los escombros, no me importaban los lujos y la cantidad de ropa que había en mi armario, importaban las únicas dos personas en las que me había apoyado, que me amaban sin importar que, las que me conocían realmente.

Jamás volverían y jamás tendría la oportunidad de despedirme.

Las explosiones a mi alrededor entorpecieron mi oído, sólo podía escuchar ecos, ecos de gritos, de horror y destrucción; debería correr, sé que debería moverme de aquí al menos, pero no lo hago, parece que he echado raíces y esta tierra por fin me ha reclamado como suya. Es obvio que no pienso con claridad, estoy demasiado aturdida para luchar, estoy demasiado sola como para querer salir de esto.

Escucho susurros diciendo mi nombre, por un segundo pienso que es él, tal vez es mi padre que le está recordando a la tierra que si bien me ha servido de lugar para crecer, no me ha ayudado en nada, no merece reclamos ni merece tenerme postrada ante ella, tal vez viene por mí, para llevarme al lugar al que pertenezco, que es junto a él y mi madre.

Las voces vienen de mi espalda y me muero por verlo aunque sea sólo por un segundo nuevamente, giro mi cabeza lentamente, mi visión no es clara, es empañada por el humo y por las llamas propagadas por doquier, hasta que se empieza a distinguir una figura, alta y musculosa, que no es la de mi padre, la reconozco, se quién es y por fin puedo distinguir que si es él quien me ha estado llamando, y contario a lo que percibí no susurra, sino grita, veo la preocupación en su rostro y los ánimos que me infunde para que me mueva de donde estoy, ahora puedo saber que grita mi nombre y me alienta para que vaya con él.

Entonces es cuando comienzo a hilar pensamientos, tengo dos opciones, una es quedarme, fundirme con el distrito, uniéndome a los que me aman; otra es luchar, salir de aquí y tratar de sobrevivir, me duele de tan solo pensarlo, pero creo que mis padres querrían que eligiera lo segundo.

Siento que se abre una herida desgarradora en el centro de mi pecho, porque he tomado una decisión, he decidido dejarlos; luego nos encontraremos, pienso mientras echo una última vista a lo que tan solo unos minutos atrás era mi hogar.


	2. Chapter 2: Campamento

_Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la gran Suzanne Collins, yo únicamente los tomo prestados para desatar mi loca imaginación y crear historias que espero sean de su agrado._

**Capítulo 2: Campamento**

Siento que se abre una herida desgarradora en el centro de mi pecho, porque he tomado una decisión, he decidido dejarlos; luego nos encontraremos, pienso mientras echo una última vista a lo que tan solo unos minutos atrás era mi hogar.

Como si hubieran levantado el hechizo que me retenía, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó, volviéndome rápidamente, para entonces Gale estaba frente a mí, ya había acortado los pocos metros que nos separaban, él no esperó a que terminara de reaccionar, simplemente me tomó del brazo y me sirvió de apoyo para poder moverme al fin.

A penas y sabía lo que hacía, avanzamos deprisa, esquivando obstáculos, evitando llamas y tratando de no ser el blanco de alguna de las bombas, nos dirigíamos hacia el lado del bosque lo cual era obvio, es el sitio más seguro que se me ocurre, donde nos podemos ocultar y podremos subsistir por más tiempo.

Por fin llegamos a la cerca que nos confinaba dentro del distrito, sabía lo que seguía a continuación, debíamos cruzar, lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, cuando prácticamente le rogué a Katniss que me dejara acompañarla al bosque.

En un acto que me pareció para infundirme seguridad, Gale se recostó sobre la tierra y sin importar las probabilidades de que la malla estuviera electrificada comenzó a arrastrarse por debajo de un hueco lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar su cuerpo al otro lado, una vez ahí se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y volteó hacia mí.

-Tu turno Undersee.

Sólo atiné a asentir y rápidamente imité sus movimientos para verme del otro lado en menos de un minuto.

Una vez juntos comenzamos a trotar, a un ritmo más tranquilo que el que tomamos para escapar pero más rápido que ir caminando, tomamos un camino desconocido para mí y di gracias mentalmente que él me encontrara y me estuviera guiando, ya que de otra forma jamás podría haber llegado al lugar en el que suponía que debían estar los demás sobrevivientes.

Supe que el lugar estaba cerca cuando vi unas figuras que se percibían entre los árboles y sólo pude confirmarlo al estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el pánico colectivo, me detuve un poco a observarlo todo, algunos gritaban, otros se movían de un sitio a otro sin ningún destino en especial, algunos yacían tendidos sin heridas aparentes pero bastantes aturdidos, y claro, había otros que trataban de ayudar en cualquier cosa.

Fui consciente de mí misma cuando de nuevo sentí la fuerte mano de Gale tomando mi brazo, esta vez con más delicadeza, tenía la vista fija en un punto no tan lejano, me concentré en observar lo que veía, era una especie de espacio improvisado en donde se encontraban las personas heridas, por supuesto que se hallaba ahí Prim y la señora Everdeen tratando en la medida de lo posible aliviar las dolencias de la gente.

Un poco antes de llegar donde ellas Gale se detuvo abruptamente, se paró frente a mí y en un gesto que no sabría cómo interpretar levantó mi barbilla con su mano para que mi mirada se cruzara con la suya.

-Ahora estás a salvo- me dijo con una voz que intentaba transmitir la poca tranquilidad que se pudiera –Siéntate ahí- desvió la mirada hacia adelante haciéndome girar la cabeza, ahí estaba una piedra que bien podría fungir como silla –Espera tu turno para que la señora Everdeen se asegure que no tienes ningún daño, ahora tengo que irme, pero nos veremos pronto- terminó la conversación que si no me equivoco, era la más larga que alguna vez hayamos tenido, evadiendo el hecho claro, de que yo no le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Me ayudó a sentarme, sosteniendo mis hombros con sus manos y, luego de echarme una última mirada se dirigió con Prim, mi mirada siguió sus pasos, vi como le decía algo y se giraba para mirarme, haciendo que Prim también me observara y luego asintiera.

En el tiempo de espera sólo pude imaginarme el aspecto que debía tener, la desorientación y confusión que debía expresar, Gale y yo nunca fuimos particularmente amigos, nuestros caminos estaban indudablemente unidos por Katniss, nuestra amistad con ella era lo único que teníamos en común; sin embargo, él se había comportado muy atento conmigo, me salvó la vida y hasta creo que podía ver un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos. Aunque seguramente esto último se debía más a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos los que sobrevivimos al ataque. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron, ya que una dulce voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Madge, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Te has hecho daño?- Me preguntó la pequeña Prim, que pesé a todos los horrores que había tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora aún conservaba su sonrisa amable.

-Yo… creo que no… no me he herido de gravedad, me siento bien- respondí, mientras ella me echaba una mirada analítica.

-Oh, tienes varias heridas en los brazos, pero, con un simple lavado sanarán, iré por lo necesario, no tardaré.

En un rápido parpadeo fue y vino casi corriendo, traía en el hombro una bolsa, cuando llegó junto a mi comenzó a sacar unos frasquitos.

-Suerte que nos ha dado tiempo a mamá y a mí sacar algunos remedios- me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Esto dolerá un poco, pero es mejor que nada.

Sentí un escozor recorrer mi brazo al caer una gota de algún menjurje sobre una de mis heridas, así fue de una por una hasta terminar con uno de mis brazos, luego se pasó al otro. Si dolía, pero ahora, en este momento no me importaba, tenía un dolor mucho más grande y permanente en el centro de mi pecho, y sospechaba que ni la medicina de más alta tecnología podría calmarlo.

Mis ojos vagaron de nuevo en toda la gente que quedó, todos compartíamos la pérdida del hogar, y la mayoría habíamos perdido un ser querido. Una lágrima amenazó por salir, pero la contuve, ahora no parecía un buen momento para dejarme caer, aún no estaba a salvo, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si comenzaba a llorar ahora, no podría parar, y lo menos que quería era ser un estorbo, definitivamente tenía que apoyar en algo para tratar de dispersar mis pensamientos.

-Crees que, talvez pueda ayudar a tu madre y a ti en algo- dije en una voz tan baja que temí que no me hubiera escuchado y que tuviera que repetirlo de nuevo.

-Claro- respondió Prim después de pensárselo un poco –Siempre nos vendrá bien un par de manos extras, ahora te explico lo que puedes hacer- me dijo, mientras comenzaba a guardar de nuevo en la bolsa las botellitas que usó para curarme.

Me pare con decisión y fui tras ella, nos detuvimos frente a un par de personas que como yo solo tenían algunos rasguños y quemaduras leves, me enseñó lo que tenía que hacer, valorar la extensión y profundidad de la herida, si era nada más que un rasguño por el momento solo se limpiaba con un poco de agua y se colocaba una gotita de uno de los frasquitos que me explicó era un tipo de antiséptico que evitaría que más tarde se infectara. A las personas que tenían heridas más profundas tenía que limpiarlas de igual forma, sin embargo el cuidado era más estricto, no sólo utilizar agua, sino un tipo de jabón que tenían en un frasco más grande, y luego enjuagar y secar perfectamente, para después colocar el antiséptico. Después de enseñarme la técnica, fue mi turno de hacer unas cuantas curaciones bajo su supervisión, una vez que estuvo segura de mi aprendizaje, pude ir yo sola.

La luz natural estaba por apagarse, por lo que algunos chicos comenzaron a juntar ramas para poder hacer una fogata, no fui muy consciente del tiempo hasta ese momento, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y yo me preparaba mentalmente a la idea de tener que pasar la noche en el bosque. Ya que terminé de curar heridas, fui de nuevo tras Prim, para ver en que más podía ayudarla.

Me encontré con un hombre apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, en un intento de evitar soltar alaridos de dolor y estando a un paso de soltar lágrimas; y luego, a una pequeña de pelo dorado muy concentrada en un corte tan profundo que estaba siendo cosido, me quedé pasmada, viendo la forma en la que con suma habilidad su aguja cruzaba la piel, y como hacia algún tipo de nudos para hacer que ambos extremos de la herida se aproximaran de nuevo.

Al sentir mi presencia tras de ella me explicó que sólo ciertas heridas de profundidad y características específicas estaban siendo suturadas, que para eso era la valoración, ya que no tenían material suficiente y había que usar las cosas estrictamente necesarias en aquellos que más lo necesitaran.

Me enseñó la forma en que pasaba la aguja de media luna que tenía y los nudos que se hacían para mantener afrontados los bordes de la piel. Al terminar sólo pasó una gasa limpia por la herida para limpiar lo poco de sangre que había salido y luego la tapó con otra.

Dejamos al hombre tendido donde estaba y Prim le dijo que estaríamos cerca por si se le ofrecía algo. Nos alejamos un poco y después ella me preguntó si quería intentarlo, si quería suturar a una persona. Asentí, la seguí hasta llegar con otro hombre que tenía una gran cortada en el muslo. Primero lo lave como me indicó antes que lo hiciera y tras enjuagarlo y secarlo Prim me tendió unos guantes, una vez puestos abrió un sobre que contenía la aguja con el hilo, los saqué y comencé a coser la piel, al principio sentí muchos nervios, sin embargo, cada vez fui adquiriendo más confianza, pronto terminé y proseguí a colocarle el parche que cubriría la herida.

Nos alejamos, no sin antes avisarle al hombre que cualquier molestia que tuviera no dudara en hablarnos.

-Aprendes rápido- dijo Prim luego de habernos acercado al lugar donde estaban las provisiones que Prim y su madre sacaron con rapidez de su hogar antes del bombardeo y que ahora eran tan útiles.

-Digamos que nunca he temido a la sangre ni a ese tipo de cosas- le dije tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible –Además, en serio necesito estar ocupada- tras este comentario me miró con comprensión, y pude ver en sus ojos que ella necesitaba lo mismo, su estado como el de todos era de incertidumbre, sin embargo el de ella y su madre era mucho peor, puesto que desconocían lo que le había pasado a Katniss, no sabían si vivía o había muerto, o si era mejor lo primero que lo segundo.

Después fuimos tras la Sra. Everdeen y esta vez me limité a ayudar pasándole algunas cosas, luego la noche calló y la posibilidad de hacer más por los heridos se acabó, ahora solo quedaba la tarea de montar guardia para cuidar de los más graves, para lo cual ofrecí mi ayuda.

La fogata resplandecía, la gente se veía más calmada y, ya que tenía tiempo para pensar, recordé que había alguien que me prometió volver y que aún no lo hacía. Me preocupé, pero rápidamente deseché el pensamiento cuando recordé que no hay nadie más aquí que conozca el bosque lo suficiente como para regresar sano y salvo.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el primer grupo de chicos que se había ido con él, eran seis, y de a dos en dos traían una vasija con agua, después llegaron otros chicos con utensilios de cocina, necesarios para nuestra incierta supervivencia. Me preguntaba que parte de la ciudad había quedado lo suficientemente intacta para que ellos pudieran traer todo eso.

Comenzaron a servir el agua, los vasos que trajeron fueron suficientes para que se repartiera uno por familia, yo compartí con Prim y la Sra. Everdeen para que los demás alcanzaran sin problemas. No fui totalmente consciente de la sed hasta que sorbí un poco, y ahí me di cuenta también que mi garganta quemaba, producto de la cantidad de humo que aspiré en la huida.

Las guardias serían hechas por hombres principalmente, aunque dudo que alguien pudiera conciliar el sueño de todas formas. En nuestro lado del campamento, el hospital improvisado, las guardias fueron divididas en dos, pero probablemente yo estaría en ambas, puesto que dormir no era una de mis prioridades.

En la primera me tocó vigilar, un par de horas la pasé dando vueltas entre los heridos, luego me detuve y me quedé sentada cerca de las provisiones. Me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba puesto que todas las personas a excepción de los que hacían guardia yacían dormidos.

Nada pasó dentro de mi guardia, todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo, tocó mi turno para dormir, pese a las insistencias de quererme quedar más tiempo despierta, me convencieron diciendo que me necesitaban fuerte para lo que se venía en la mañana y sin más remedio simplemente me fui y me recosté en un pedazo de tierra que quedaba libre.

Mi cabeza tocó la yerba fría y comencé a pensar de nuevo en donde se habría metido Gale, la mayoría de los chicos con los que partió habían regresado, sólo él y un par más seguían fuera, traté de repetirme el monólogo que decía que el más que nadie estaría bien rondando en el bosque a estas horas, que no había de que preocuparse y que seguro volvería al amanecer. Mientras me repetía estas palabras, sin darme cuenta, fui arrastrada por el sueño profundo. Todo se hizo obscuro y mi mente se apagó poco a poco.

_Tarde un poco en actualizar pero creo que ha valido la pena _

_Ahora daré paso a las menciones especiales:_

_**EternalReader15**__, agradezco tu review, me encanta que te encante ya que gracias a tu reto esta historia va en marcha, espero que lo disfrutes en verdad y que me sigas diciendo que tal te va pareciendo el fic._

_**Elenear28**__, gracias por tus comentarios, jaja, después que lo leí me di cuenta que talvez si es un poco confuso quien relata la historia, Madge es la protagonista así que principalmente es la que irá contando la historia; sin embargo, más adelante se irán requiriendo más puntos de vista así que incluiré POV´s de otros personajes, espero que disfrutes el fic y que me sigas dejando reviews. _

_Todos aquellos que lean este fic son invitados cordialmente a dejar sus comentarios, no hay nada mejor que saber sus opiniones, igualmente los invito a leer mis otras historias y dejar muchos más comentarios ahí._

_Sin más que agregar: _

_**LARGA VIDA A LOS FANFICS!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Gale

_Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la gran Suzanne Collins, yo únicamente los tomo prestados para desatar mi loca imaginación y crear historias._

**Capítulo 3: Gale **

Gale POV

Sólo tenía un par de arañazos en los brazos, pero no estaba seguro si había sufrido de algún golpe u otro traumatismo mientras me dirigía hacia ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado de pie frente a su casa en ruinas, donde había estado antes, que fue lo que la salvó de estar enterrada junto a su familia y sus pertenencias.

Un escalofrío bajo por mi espalda, unos cuantos segundos de tardanza, con un poco más de indecisión y posiblemente no la hubiera encontrado con vida.

Pensar en eso ahora no me hacía bien, no cuando ya estábamos un poco más a salvo que antes ya que habíamos llegado al campamento improvisado que se encontraba a una profundidad aceptable del bosque, dentro de un claro que parecía estar ahí esperándonos que parecía saber desde hace tiempo lo que sucedería y que nos sería útil en algún momento.

Cuando llegamos la tomé de nuevo del brazo para guiarla, de inmediato mi vista se movió buscando entre las personas hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, a la señora Everdeen y a Prim, ambas se encontraban en un rincón del claro, con los heridos tendidos a cierta distancia unos de otros, ya agrupados de cierta forma en la que había clara distinción de los que sólo estaban ahí de paso, con rasguños superficiales y los que seguro pasarían más tiempo siendo atendidos y observados.

Dentro de la zona improvisada para los heridos vi una piedra que bien serviría de silla, me pareció un lugar perfecto para dejarla descansando en lo que esperaba su turno para ser atendida, ahí me detuve abruptamente haciendo que Madge trastabillara un poco, me voltee hacia ella y en un gesto protector que salió de mí sin haberlo pensado tome su barbilla con mi mano para hacer que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, su mirada era turbia, podía ver la confusión que había en ella, lo cual era obvio, ni siquiera yo sabía qué demonios pasaba o que hacer exactamente, también había dolor, uno tan fuerte que me hizo querer hacer lo que fuera con tal de que no lo tuviera más.

-Ahora estás a salvo- le repetí lo mismo que había pensado unos segundos antes, tratando de suavizar mi voz para ella. –Siéntate ahí- le dije, apuntando con mi mirada hacia la piedra –Espera tu turno para que la señora Everdeen se asegure que no tienes ningún daño, ahora tengo que irme, pero nos veremos pronto- me pareció tan frágil, y una necesidad de protección brotó de mí, la ayudé a sentarse, la miré por unos segundos más y acto seguido me dirigí directamente hacia Prim, ella estaba sin duda menos ocupada que su madre en ese momento.

–Hey Prim- dije para que se percatara de mi presencia –Gale, ¿dónde has estado?, tu madre estaba muy preocupada cuando vio que no llegabas- soltó en un tono de preocupación mezclado con su constante amabilidad –Fui en busca de más sobrevivientes; y, he tenido éxito- le dije mientras apunte con la cabeza al lugar en el que dejé sentada a Madge –Necesito que la examines, tiene unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos, pero no sé qué tanto pudo haber sido afectada antes de que yo la encontrara- dije, mientras ella volteaba a ver quién era el sobreviviente al que me refería, a la petición hecha solo pudo contestar con un asentimiento.

-Señora Everdeen –me acerqué a ella después de haber dejado a Prim -De vuelta al distrito he notado que la villa de los vencedores está inusualmente conservada, ¿usted cree que podamos sacar algunas cosas útiles?, no sé, utensilios de cocina, talvez algunas mantas –me miró con confusión por unos momentos, se lo pensó un poco y asintió –Puedes tomar lo que necesites Gale; y, si no es molestia, podrías traer más medicina y material para las curaciones –me dijo apresuradamente –Por supuesto, partiré inmediatamente, nos vemos en un rato- dije, mientras me alejaba en busca de mi familia.

Encontré a mi madre y hermanos, el rostro de mi madre se tornó en alivio cuando me vio, luego vino el sermón, que desde luego me había ganado dado que salí hecho una furia de regreso al distrito, sin avisar a nadie de mis planes, obviamente no me detuve a reflexionarlo y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Después de decirme lo preocupada que la había dejado, mi madre pareció caer en la cuenta de que estos momentos no eran precisamente adecuados para perderse de esa forma, total, lo hecho… hecho estaba, me dejó ir después de contarle mis planes y darme algunas recomendaciones, me alegró haber hablado con ella, seguro hubiera dejado fuera algunas cosas si ella no me hubiera señalado la importancia que tenían.

Últimamente me planteaba esta situación muy a menudo, sabía que un acto más de rebeldía por parte de Katniss y el capitolio, más específicamente el presidente Snow, descargaría toda su furia contra lo que ella más amaba, en un intento por aplacar la inminente guerra para derrocarlo. No me cabía duda que el distrito sería atacado, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero el sentimiento de que se aproximaba no se iba de mi cabeza.

Ya había pasado, a unos kilómetros lo que fue el distrito 12 yacía completamente destruido, todo eran cenizas y restos de lo que alguna vez fue, no es que pensara que fuera el mejor lugar para vivir, pero fue lo único que conocí como hogar desde mi nacimiento, los recuerdos felices y de tristeza tenían su cede ahí.

Después de explicar mis planes a mi madre y avisarle debidamente sobre mi ausencia fui donde estaban varios de mis amigos ayudando en lo que podían y expliqué mi plan de búsqueda de provisiones.

Así, al menos diez hombres nos dirigimos hacia la villa de los vencedores, el único lugar que quedó intacto del distrito. Sabía que teníamos que movernos, quedarnos en un solo punto del bosque por mucho tiempo no sólo era peligroso por los animales que habitaban ahí, sino por la posibilidad de un segundo ataque, en el que teníamos todas las probabilidades en contra nuestra; aunque, con las pocas cosas con las que nos marchamos también tendríamos problemas para subsistir y la villa de los vencedores ahora era nuestro milagro personal.

Entramos en la casa de Katniss, ahí tomamos toda la comida de los estantes, que tendría que ser racionada para que todos pudiéramos alcanzar, tomamos también mantas, vasos, platos y demás cosas necesarias. Yo me encargué personalmente del encargo de la Sra. Everdeen, encontré diferentes tipos de medicinas y materiales de curación, que eche a una bolsa con sumo cuidado.

Me topé con los frascos de morflina que estaban en un estante superior, reservado para lesiones de fuerza mayor; ya no debía nada, Madge actuando bajo un móvil desconocido para mí, había traído estos frascos cuando yo fui azotado, no tenía por qué hacerlo, nunca fui amable con ella y ni siquiera me mantuve en un punto medio o de indiferencia, pero lo hizo, arriesgo su seguridad al salir de la comodidad de su casa en medio de una tormenta para ahorrarme el dolor. Desde el día en que me enteré lo que hizo por mí, me sentí en deuda con ella, mi percepción de ella cambio por completo y me di cuenta de lo irremediablemente idiota que fui todo ese tiempo, me dejé llevar por lo que se suponía que debía ser ella, una chica consentida que tenía todo lo que quería cuando lo quería, cuando, si prestabas un mínimo de atención te darías cuenta que nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad que eso.

Una vez que tomamos lo necesario, retomamos nuestro camino de vuelta, el camino de vuelta al distrito cuando regresé a buscar a Madge se me había hecho eternamente insoportable y el regreso me la pasé temiendo por su seguridad, así que no tuve noción clara de la distancia que separaba el claro de los refugiados del distrito, ahora pude ver que no se encontraba muy lejos, talvez a una media hora si ibas a buen paso. Conocía bastante bien el bosque, tras los años en los que me adentraba en el con la esperanza de poder llevar algo a casa para poder alimentar a mi familia, por lo que, una vez fuera de presiones mortales pude recordar que había a unos 20 minutos del campamento una fuente de agua, a la cual nos dirigimos. Al llegar se llenaron tres de los jarrones que trajimos. Por el momento el problema de las provisiones y del agua se habían solucionado, aún faltaba uno que no carecía de importancia: el alimento; que si bien, trajimos todo lo que había en la despensa de la mansión Everdeen, no sería suficiente para la cantidad de gente que había y sin duda sería mucho más útil que la comida enlatada y empaquetada se guardara para el trayecto en el que tendríamos que desplazarnos.

En ese punto la expedición se dividió, una comandada por mi amigo Thom, que conocía también el bosque y guiaría a las otras cinco personas responsables de transportar el agua hacia el campamento y el resto de nosotros, que nos quedaríamos cerca de ese punto colocando algunas trampas e intentando cazar algunos animales para el desayuno.

Traté de aprovechar la poca luz que quedaba, la puesta de sol se acercaba implacable y después de eso lo único con lo que contaríamos sería con las trampas que colocaríamos por todo el lugar.

Estaba claro que pocos, por no decir sólo yo y otro chico sabíamos algo sobre cazar, así que nos tomó un poco de tiempo instruir a los otros dos acompañantes para que pudieran ayudarnos a colocar las trampas estratégicamente. Nos llevó más tiempo del pensado el hacer todo, para cuando acabamos ya estaba muy entrada la noche, la oscuridad del bosque amenazaba con tragarnos, nos debatimos entre quedarnos o regresar al campamento.

A trompicones y alumbrados por la luz de antorchas encontramos el camino de vuelta, era la mejor opción, después de todo decidí que la mejor zona para cazar sería una alejada del ajetreo que podría causar la gente y si nos quedábamos había pocas posibilidades de que algún animal se acercara.

El avistamiento de la fogata nos dejó claro que llegamos, la mayoría de las personas ya estaban durmiendo, debían estar exhaustos después de lo que pasó, varios hacían guardia alrededor del campamento y otros se limitaban a estar tendidos en el suelo sin poder pegar ojo.

Llegué a donde estaba mi familia, mis pequeños hermanos Vick y Rory estaban acostados sobre una manta y estaban abrigados por otra, la pequeña Posy dormía plácidamente en los brazos de mi madre que velaba por sus hijos y esperaba a que el otro volviera.

-Hey, ¿qué tal ha ido todo? –susurré para evitar despertar a los pequeños.

-Lo mejor que se puede, ha habido buena organización, unos haciendo fogata, otros guardias, luego repartiendo las mantas y el agua que llegaron hace unas horas.

-Bien, hemos dejado trampas no muy lejos de aquí que checaremos al amanecer para resolver el problema de la comida –dije a mi madre –Tengo que llevar esto donde la Sra. Everdeen, así que en un momento vuelvo con ustedes.

Mientras pasaba entre la gente no pude evitar fijarme uno a uno buscando la melena rubia de Madge, sin saber bien porque ocupaba un lugar dentro de las tantas preocupaciones que tenía en mente, llegué a mi destino sin haberla encontrado, Prim y la Sra. Everdeen estaban sentadas donde estaban dispuestos sus materiales médicos, haciendo su propia guardia a los enfermos.

Estaba por irme cuando Prim se levantó de un salto y se acercó a mí –Madge está bien, tenías razón, sólo tenía rasguños en los brazos que sanarán pronto –me dijo haciendo una pausa – Está aquí, ¿Quieres verla? –algo me decía que si no la veía con mis propios ojos, jamás estaría en paz, así que sólo asentí, fuimos donde se encontraba, su cuerpo yacía sobre la yerba, su respiración profunda y pausada indicaba que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Nos ha sido de gran ayuda a mi madre y a mí –susurró Prim –Hace poco que vino a dormir, prácticamente la obligamos. –Bien, gracias Prim –le dije, sin apartar la mirada de Madge.

No tenía razones lógicas para despertarla, así que la dejé descansar, me dirigí hacia mi familia para intentar hacer lo mismo, porque apenas saliera el sol tenía que partir de nuevo en busca del alimento.

Mientras intentaba dormir apareció una imagen sin ningún aviso, una chica con los cabellos de oro, expresión apacible y profundamente dormida fue lo último que mi mente recreó antes de poder sumirme en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Sentí que sólo había dormido 5 minutos cuando mi amigo Thom vino en mi busca, faltaba muy poco para el amanecer, así que consideró pertinente el ponernos en marcha en busca del desayuno, no puse objeción, yo como la mayoría de los habitantes del distrito 12 sabíamos lo que era el hambre, ahora no veía la razón por la cual tuvieran que aguantarla, así que me puse en marcha.

Llegamos al lugar de las trampas media hora después del amanecer, contrario a lo esperado nos encontramos con un nada despreciable botín, que consistía en cinco liebres grandes. Dos de nuestros compañeros lo llevaron al campamento, me quedé con Thom y otros dos chicos, después de unas horas estábamos de vuelta al menos una docena de aves y algunas otras liebres.

A pesar de tener algo más tachado en la lista de lo que se debía hacer, había un millón de cosas más por ver, haciendo que el día se viera más largo de lo que sería…

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan!<strong>

**He aquí un capítulo en perspectiva de Gale, para los que se preguntaban por lo que estuvo haciendo todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Seguiré publicando regularmente, así que nos veremos pronto.**

**_Mención especial:_**

**_Gale Lover__, _**mil gracias por tu comentario, creo que tus interrogantes fueron respondidas en este cap., el campamento se encuentra en un tipo de claro y las cosillas para poder sobrevivir fue lo poco que alcanzaron a llevarse tras el ataque y lo poco que pudieron juntar de la villa de los vencedores que quedó intacta. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y que me sigas contando que te va pareciendo.

**Todos aquellos que lean este fic son invitados cordialmente a dejar sus comentarios, no hay nada mejor que saber sus opiniones, igualmente los invito a leer mis otras historias y dejar muchos más comentarios ahí.**

**_Sin más que agregar: _**

**_LARGA VIDA A LOS FANFICS!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Herido

_Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la gran Suzanne Collins, yo únicamente los tomo prestados para desatar mi loca imaginación y crear historias._

**Capítulo 4: Herido**

Madge POV

Por fin llegó, en realidad no era como esperaba que lo hiciera, pensé que llegaría sano y salvo de su expedición matutina, no que vendría medio arrastrado por dos hombres y con sangre resbalando por su cara y una rajada en la cabeza.

Ya no teníamos demasiado trabajo, pero preferí dejar esto en manos expertas, además que me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban demasiado como para ser útil, solo fui capaz de poner a la mano todo lo necesario para curarlo.

No noté que el temblor de mis manos se extendió a todo mi cuerpo hasta que Prim, una vez que había terminado, me aseguró que no había sido nada grave, tan solo un corte que suturaron y una leve contusión que lo había dejado un poco mareado, ahora su madre se encontraba a su lado, él ya estaba más consciente al parecer, ya que pude observar que estaba conversando con ella.

Después de un rato le ofrecieron un poco de agua, o más bien una especie de té y poco después cayó profundamente dormido.

Durante la tarde me la pasé ayudando a preparar la comida, que consistió en un estofado que tenía los trocitos de carne que habían traído del día de caza y algunas plantas comestibles que había en el área, quedó delicioso, y el que haya tenido poco menos de 24 horas sin probar alimento no tenía nada que ver en esa percepción.

Llegó la puesta de sol y con ella, solo tiempo muerto, en general ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer, así que me limité a platicar con Prim, que se vio muy entusiasmada compartiendo bastantes conocimientos sobre su tarea como sanadora, podría ser aburrido para algunos, pero a mí me pareció muy interesante, incluso me sorprendí a mí misma haciéndole preguntas y participando activamente en la charla. Al llegar la noche, al igual que la noche anterior me dispuse a montar guardia, que en realidad solo era dar vueltas entre las personas tendidas que aún seguían en observación.

Traté de prestar atención a todos, pero después de un rato me rendí, Gale seguía plácidamente dormido, el té que le ofrecieron tenía un somnífero ligero que tuvieron que usar por su negativa a descansar a pesar de haberle explicado que su accidente tuvo que ver con su falta de sueño.

No pude evitar verlo, sus rasgos duros aún lo eran, definitivamente no lo conocía en otras facetas de su vida, pero ya que descansaba cómodamente pensé que podría lucir algo menos tenso. Mi mano pareció tomar vida propia, no me di cuenta a donde se dirigía hasta que la tuve en los surcos que se formaban en su frente, mis dedos rozaron delicadamente su piel hasta que poco a poco las líneas se fueron relajando, ahí me quedé un rato más hasta que decidí que si él despertaba sería raro que me encontrase viéndolo como una desquiciada, así que seguí dando vueltas entre las personas, mi guardia prometía ser algo tediosa sin nada más que hacer que moverme para evitar caer dormida.

Gale POV

Mi sueño inquieto se vio reemplazado por uno tranquilo y reconfortante, no supe cuánto tiempo seguí así, hasta que la consciencia que retornó a mí me exigió el abrir los ojos, parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que iluminaba el lugar, tardé un poco en darme cuenta que ya era de noche, la luz provenía de la fogata y el lugar estaba completamente silencioso.

Me sentí demasiado tonto al estar acostado aquí seguramente luciendo perdido y confundido, así que traté de incorporarme, esa fue una mala idea, ya que la cabeza comenzó a punzarme, volví a recostarme y me llevé una mano a la cabeza como acto reflejo.

-Hey, tranquilo- susurró alguien a mis espaldas.

Se aproximó hasta mí, me miró desde arriba y luego se puso de rodillas a mi lado para quedar más o menos a una altura similar a la mía, era Madge Undersee; claro que era ella, si fue una de las últimas personas que vio antes de caer bajo los efectos del somnífero que escondieron tan sutilmente en el té que me ofrecieron luego de mi negativa a dormir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó en un tono tan bajo que por un momento creí no haberla escuchado bien.

-Como el infierno- dije tratando de hacer la situación algo más cómica y menos lamentable.

Ella sonrió ante mi comentario, comenzó a doblar unas mantas que traía en las manos e hizo ademán de colocarlas bajo mi cabeza como almohada, le ayudé levantando un poco mi cabeza, pero al ver mi mueca de dolor optó por hacerlo ella misma colocando sus manos cuidadosamente en mi cabeza y mi cuello, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Traeré algo para el dolor y quizá tengas hambre, arreglare eso también- me dijo mientras se levantaba, se fue rápidamente y rápidamente volvió con el medicamento para el dolor, me hizo tomarlo, era horrible, pero esperaba que enserio me hiciera efecto.

Volvió a irse sin ninguna palabra, esta vez tardó un poco más, al verla acercarse se me hizo agua a la boca, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probar alimento, el cuenco con comida que traía era lo más cercano al paraíso para mí en estos momentos, se arrodilló de nuevo a mi lado y puso el cuenco y un vaso de agua en el piso.

-¿Crees que puedas sentarte?- inquirió con un poco de duda en su voz. Decidí que había sido suficientemente humillante la forma en la que había sido prácticamente arrastrado hasta aquí, las incoherencias que pude haber dicho en el camino, el haber sido engañado y drogado para hacerme dormir, entre otros percances que haya pasado; así que si podía conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba sentándome a comer como dios mandaba lo haría, sin importar lo doloroso que pudiera llegar a ser.

Así pues, rodé para quedar de costado y me impulsé con el codo para poder sentarme, aunque me hubiera encantado decir que lo hice completamente solo, requerí de ayuda. Ella sostenía el cuenco mientras yo me llevaba la cuchara a la boca, era sin duda el estofado más delicioso que jamás haya probado, y juro, que mi juicio no fue entorpecido por el hambre voraz que tenía.

El cómodo silencio fue interrumpido por su divertido susurro. –Sería demasiado inapropiado preguntar ¿cómo te has hecho eso?

-Fue algo demasiado estúpido- contesté –En realidad solo iba caminando demasiado distraído como para ver lo que tenía enfrente, que era nada más y nada menos que una gran rama, cuando reparé en ella ya estaba siendo arrastrado por los chicos hasta aquí.

Escuche su suave risa amortiguada por la palma de su mano, se reía de mí, y por una extraña razón no me importó, el sonido de su risa no era irritante, combinaba a la perfección con la quietud que el bosque experimentaba a esas horas, con las respiraciones acompasadas de las personas a nuestro alrededor; me vi inmerso en esa perfección, no pude evitarlo, me alejé de las preocupaciones y de la incertidumbre que representaba el futuro y me uní a su momentánea felicidad.

-Lo siento –me dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura –Pero tenía la idea de que, si alguien estaría más seguro aquí en el bosque, ese eras tú… Y luego, ve como regresas–luego de decir esto, ahora sí que regreso la seriedad –Fue peligroso el que hayas salido a cazar en esas condiciones, sin comer, sin dormir y después de eso todavía te niegas a dormir, en verdad que eres testarudo- subió un poco el tono de su voz y adoptó un ceño fruncido que no concordaba con sus suaves facciones.

-Es mi idea, o me estas regañando- comenté bastante divertido. –Puedo decirte que ni mi madre me regaña así.

Pareció caer en la cuenta de su regaño, se le subieron los colores al rostro y en el gesto más adorable del mundo se tapó la cara con las manos. Habiendo recuperado la compostura se destapó.

-No quise sonar mandona o regañona o ninguno de sus derivados– hizo una pausa y continuó –Después de todo, es gracias a ti, que muchos de nosotros vivimos, y tenemos algo para alimentarnos.- terminó haciendo que la mirase a los ojos, en ellos había gratitud sincera, quise transmitir con mi mirada que no había porque agradecer, después de todo, no había hecho lo que hice por reconocimiento. Debí haber dicho algo para explicar lo anterior pero no encontré la forma de hacerlo, seguí comiendo, hasta que el plato quedó totalmente vacío y mi estómago estaba lleno.

Ahora que había terminado de comer Madge no tendría razón de quedarse, yo no tenía ganas de dormir y quería seguir hablando con ella, así que saqué rápidamente a colación cualquier tema para retenerla a mi lado.

-Así que… Sanadora, ¿eh?- elegí un tema que me tenía bastante intrigado.

-No es algo que hubiera planeado, en general parece que he resultado con buen estómago para esto.- contestó.

-Estuve aquí la noche pasada, poco después de té fueras a dormir, Prim me contó que tienes un talento que sobrepasa lo bueno en general.

-Es… Interesante, además, de no hacer nada posiblemente me volvería loca.

-Como sea, quiero que sepas que eso que has hecho no es cualquier cosa, tendré las suficientes agallas para cazar, pero esto, es algo que no haría ni en cien años.

-Siempre pensé que eras del tipo demasiado rudo- comentó con una sonrisa en los labios

-Odio las agujas o cualquier aparato médico que se acerque a mi cuerpo- repuse –Este es mi mayor secreto, así que me temo que tendré que amenazarte de muerte para que lo conserves, después de todo de mi faceta de rudo depende mi reputación.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- respondió entre risas.

Así pasamos un buen rato hablando de cualquier cosa que saliera a flote, hasta que su tiempo de guardia terminó. Debía parecerme rara la forma en la que fluyo nuestra conversación, sin nadie que interrumpiera, sin prejuicios, solo dos personas que tratan de conocerse en circunstancias que claramente no son ideales. Pasamos un buen rato, al menos así lo fue para mí.

Seguí su último consejo de recostarme de nuevo descansar más, me necesitaban fuerte para lo que se viniera al día siguiente, pronto tendríamos que movernos y, necesitábamos más comida para la cantidad de gente que éramos. No di más vueltas al asunto, sólo dormí, menos tenso que antes, por mi propia voluntad y con una paz que pocas veces había conseguido en estos días.

* * *

><p><em>Me tardé un poco más de lo previsto pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<em>

_Menciones especiales:_

_**Gale Lover**__, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te ha estado gustando _

_**123**__, gracias por tus comentarios, al principio temí que el summary fuera demasiado dramático pero al final quedé satisfecha con él, me alegra que te agrade la historia y espero que sigas comentando que tal te va pareciendo._

** paulabanana1**, gracias por comentar, me da un alivio tremendo el saber que he hecho un buen Gale jaja, en verdad me tenía un poco preocupada la forma en la que lo desarrollaría, pero todo ha ido bien, gracias por seguir mi historia, también espero futuros comentarios tuyos.

_Todos aquellos que lean este fic son invitados cordialmente a dejar sus comentarios, no hay nada mejor que saber sus opiniones, igualmente los invito a leer mis otras historias y dejar muchos más comentarios ahí._

_Sin más que agregar: _

_**LARGA VIDA A LOS FANFICS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

-Bueno, no soy juez, ni sanadora, pero según mi experiencia profesional de dos días puedo decirte que seguro sobrevivirás- respondí a la pregunta que hizo Gale, mientras le cubría con un parche la herida recién curada.

Ya era la mañana del tercer día que estábamos en el bosque, aún no nos movíamos, primero teníamos que prever un sinfín de cosas y aún así no creo que estuviéramos lo suficientemente listos como para emprender tal viaje, según se tenía planeado podría ser hoy mismo o hasta el día siguiente, según se tardaran en juntar las provisiones necesarias. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

-Será hasta mañana, posiblemente- dijo Gale, respondiendo mi duda interna, o eso creía, no recordaba haberlo preguntado.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos?

-No podemos darnos el lujo de ir a algún distrito a que nos preste ayuda- contestó frunciendo el ceño. –Al menos a ninguno que este bajo dominio del capitolio- siguió, haciendo que el último comentario le iluminara extrañamente la mirada.

-Ningún distrito bajo dominio del capitolio- repetí, mientras me iba haciendo idea a lo que se refería con el comentario. – ¿Crees que sea posible?

-Es una posibilidad remota, pero es lo único que tenemos por el momento, si encontramos el distrito 13 posiblemente tendremos refugio y alimento, si no, siempre existe la posibilidad de establecernos en algún lugar lo suficientemente alejado de los problemas y en el que haya con que abastecernos… No lo sé…

Cerré los ojos, como si así todas las desgracias por las que atravesamos, no solo tras la explosión, sino con todo lo que de alguna forma nos hizo pasar el capitolio, el hambre, el miedo y las injusticias; desapareciera con ese acto, de la misma forma quería dejar atrás el pensamiento que me ocupaba todo, lo que a continuación tendríamos que soportar si queríamos sobrevivir a lo que se venía.

Mi mano sintió el calor de otra envolviéndola trayéndome de nuevo hacia el presente, era Gale que me miraba fijamente mientras sostenía mi mano.

-Todo irá bien- dijo estrechando mi mano una última vez antes de dejarla libre y, aunque el mismo dudara en lo que había dicho, el que tratara de consolarme fue más que suficiente.

Nuestra prematura relación de tres días había crecido de una forma extraña, al que antes consideraba un extraño, se había convertido en poco tiempo en la persona que salvó mi vida, la persona a la que cuidé después de un desafortunado accidente, un guía y un amigo, de cierta forma me sentía cómoda con él y lo mismo debía pasar con él ya que su trato hacia mi dio un giro radical.

-Estás listo- dije, apartándome un poco para darle paso.

-Bien, ahora tengo que discutir algunas cosas con los altos mandos- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

–Ya sabes, mi madre- repuso con una sonrisa.

-Claro- respondí, mientras el dio la vuelta para emprender su camino y yo hacía lo propio.

-Madge…- llamó y volteé –Gracias… ya sabes, por todo.

-No fue nada- contesté encogiéndome de hombros para restar un poco de importancia y evitar que se fijara en el rubor repentino que sentía deslizándose por mis mejillas.

-Fue mucho- dijo antes de voltear de nuevo y alejarse definitivamente.

.

.

.

Después de una extenuante jornada y de una comida suficiente me refugié bajo la sombra de un pino para descansar un poco, todo pintaba bastante tranquilo hasta que la voz de alguien conocido se dirigió hacia mí: -Te he conseguido otro trabajo… Necesito una niñera- subí la mirada para encontrarme con una imagen de Gale que antes no habría imaginado, él un poco magullado mirando hacia abajo, lo más increíble es que era a mí y que me ofrecía empleo.

-Siento que por fin concordamos en algo- dije divertida. – Pero considerando que a duras penas pude hacer que te estuvieras quieto por un día no creo ser la indicada para vigilar que comas, duermas lo suficiente como para no hacerte daño…

La carcajada que dio por respuesta me tomó por sorpresa.

-No para mí- dijo, tratando de contener la risa –Para Posy, mi hermana. Si, bueno, mamá está demasiado ocupada ayudando en la partida, no quiero que sobrepase su límite.

-¿Seguro que ella está bien con esto?- dije señalando a la nada y luego a mí.

-Presiento que le encantará- repuso, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

La sonrisa afable de una mujer como de la edad de mi madre nos recibió de su brazo iba colgada una niña, casi idéntica a ella, con su cabello marrón obscuro, su piel apiñonada y sus ojos plata, que brillaban con inocencia, era pequeñita y muy linda, enseguida produjo un efecto en mí. A penas vio a Gale, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y brillaron aún más, como si eso fuera posible; no aguantó tanto, en seguida se soltó del brazo de su madre para reunirse con su hermano, al cual estrecho como si la última vez que lo vio fuera hace siglos, él abrió sus brazos para acogerla.

Sus reacciones me conmovieron y me dejaron estática por breves instantes, ya que enseguida la madre de Gale llegó a mi encuentro, se anunció aclarándose la garganta, salí un poco de mi trance pero no del todo, así que colocó su cara frente a la mía. Me sobresalté un poco y de inmediato mi atención se centró en ella.

-Así que tú eres la amable jovencita que rescató a mi hijo.

-Yo no diría rescatar- dije algo apenada

-¿Cuidar tal vez?

-Algo así.

-No importa, de igual forma estoy agradecida, y admirada si es que en verdad lograste que te hiciera caso para descansar y comer- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que no alcanzaba a llegar completamente a sus ojos. –El caso es que, como ya te habrá dicho mi hijo, quiero tomar parte en la organización para nuestra partida mañana y Posy es muy pequeña como para estar tras mío y si has logrado que mi hijo te recomiende para el puesto, tengo razones para confiar plenamente en ti.

-No tiene de que preocuparse Sra. Hawthorne, cuidaré bien de su hija.- contesté rápidamente no sabiendo que más agregar.

-Por favor, llámame Hazelle, no tienes de que preocuparte tu tampoco, mis otros hijos Vick y Rory estarán contigo para ayudarte con Posy y yo no estaré muy lejos de aquí, por cualquier cosa.- en la última frase cambió la dirección de su mirada a donde venían su hijo mayor y la menor.

-Bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos.- dijo Gale señalando a su madre y a sí mismo.-Pero tú- habló a Posy.-te quedarás con una amiga, ella te cuidará mientras mamá y yo nos ocupamos de cosas importantes- mientras le hablaba empleaba un tono diferente a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado en él, era claro que no lo conocía de toda la vida y que muchas de sus facetas eran desconocidas aún para mí, pero en lo que llevaba de conocerlo desde que tocó a mi puerta dispuesto a vender fresas silvestres a mi padre hasta el día de hoy había pasado de su tono exasperado y rudo hasta pasar al amable y comprensivo con el que me hablaba en estos últimos días y el tono amigable que antes solo le había escuchado cuando estaba junto a Katniss.

-Pórtate bien cariño y diviértanse mucho.-dijo Hazelle, mirando a Posy y a mí alternativamente. Una sombra líquida cubrió sus ojos, seguro que era la primera vez que se separaba de ella, no sería por mucho tiempo ni estarían muy alejadas pero seguro que era duro para ella.

.

.

.

Posy era la niña más perfecta del planeta, a los pocos minutos no podía concebir un mundo donde ella no estuviera, se hacía querer y me hizo preguntarme cómo es que sería mi vida si hubiera tenido una hermana.

Vick y Rory aparecieron después de que Posy y yo fuéramos a recoger flores, de que la peinara y ella me peinara a mí; Rory era chispeante, muy parlanchín y parecía no poder quedarse quieto; Vick era un poco más reservado, pero igual de encantador. Después de unos cuantos juegos el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, la cena estuvo poco después de ocultarse completamente, para ese entonces no había señales aún de su madre o de Gale.

Pronto, vencida por los numerosos juegos y actividades realizadas durante la tarde, Posy calló en sueño profundo, no sin antes escuchar una historia para dormir de su hermano Vick. Yo me quedé sentada con la espalda recargada en un tronco mientras Posy estaba en mi regazo descansando plácidamente.

Los chicos me contaron un par de historias divertidas e incluso intentaron aterrorizarme con una leyenda del bosque, hasta que el sueño los alcanzó también a ellos. Mis ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro.

No me sobresalté, simplemente pestañé un poco para enfocar mejor, Hazelle y Gale habían llegado, Hazelle se agachó para cargar a su hija y colocarla en las mantas que dispuso como cama para ella, antes de alejarse me agradeció rápidamente, Gale me ayudó a levantarme de nuevo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- preguntó una vez estando yo de pie.

-Todo bien, jugamos, recogimos flores, tus hermanos nos contaron un par de historias…

-Por favor, dime que no les contaron las leyendas del bosque.- las comisuras de su boca se alzaron formando una ligera sonrisa.

-Seguro que lo hicieron, cuando Posy se durmió, claro.- repuse -¿Qué clase de niñera crees que soy?

-Genial… Ahora que mis hermanos te han metido historias de horror en la cabeza me veré obligado a escoltarte a tus aposentos para librarme de la culpa.

-Aposentos.- dije tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito. –De verdad es innecesario mi lord, dado que la distancia a mis aposentos no es más que un par de metros y tengo la clara ventaja de una imaginación poco perturbable.

Nos soltamos a reír y nos callamos súbitamente cuando escuchamos quejas de las personas que intentaban dormir, eso no hizo más que hacernos reír nuevamente pero ahora casi en susurros.

Al final terminó acompañándome al lugar en el que dormía estos últimos días, me quedaría otro rato despierta, ya que me gustaba velar a los heridos.

Al verme llegar Prim y su madre se acercaron a decir que dormirían un poco, me pusieron al tanto de la situación, no había tantos heridos de gravedad y no requerían mayores cuidados por la noche, lo mejor era dejarlos descansar.

Me senté en el que hasta ahora era mi lugar de guardia, Gale no se fue, se sentó al lado mío, ambos recargados en el tronco ancho de un pino, el silencio reino, siendo interrumpido únicamente por el crepitar de la fogata y las respiraciones irregulares de las personas y ellos mismos.

-Se ha decidido, mañana a primera hora saldremos hacia donde debería estar el distrito 13.- rompió definitivamente el silencio con sus palabras, no supe que responder, aunque no fue necesario solo había hecho una pausa para continuar con su relato.

-Un día, mientras Katniss y yo cazábamos, encontramos a un par de chicos en el bosque, se dirigían hacia ahí, fue difícil para mí creer que lo que decían sobre el distrito 13 fuera cierto, que aún existiera, hasta que vimos que eran perseguidos por el capitolio, les impedían que llegaran a su destino. Después de ver todo lo que ellos han hecho, la forma en la que tratan de justificar las injusticias y las barbaridades que hacen, se que son capaces de todo y que mentir para ellos no significa nada. Al menos espero tener razón, es nuestra única esperanza por ahora.

-Ella me contó sobre eso… Katniss.- al decir esto, las hojas bajo las que estaba Gale crujieron cuando se removió.

-Estoy preocupada por ella.- dije por fin lo que había estado rondando en mi cabeza por estos días.

-Yo igual- fue su única respuesta.

-Con lo que hizo… Me liberó.- con estas palabras hice que se volviera a verme de frente, una sombra de duda cruzó por su rostro, así que seguí. –Verás… Yo no era la princesa de cuentos de hadas que todo el mundo pensaba que era, mi vida no era perfecta, tenía alimento y un hogar bastante grande para mi gusto pero eso no me impedía vivir aterrorizada por todo. Cuando el presidente visitó el distrito no sólo fue por Katniss, mi padre estaba en su lista también.- las razones por las que contaba eso no estaban claras en mi mente, solo sentía que debía salir. Gale me observaba atentamente, no hablaba, me dejó continuar sin hacer ningún comentario ni pregunta.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo evitando lo más posible tiranías del capitolio, en la medida de lo posible, claro, después de lo que pasó entre Katniss y Peeta en los juegos, el presidente se interesó en el distrito, se dio cuenta de cosas que no le agradaron en lo más mínimo, lo dejó pasar por un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la amenaza de rebelión. Para conseguir apagar la tenue llama de la rebelión en el distrito comenzó manipulando a mi padre usándome para conseguir sus propósitos, de acuerdo a su grado de obediencia sería mi castigo, si pasaba por alto sus órdenes, mi destino sería fatal, resulta que Snow es creativo para eso de las muertes accidentales o de las elecciones casuales para tributos; pero, si acataba al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, sería condecorada con la mayor de las honras, sería la esposa del siguiente alcalde del distrito, que, estoy segura sería un tipejo elegido especialmente por él, con la misma falta de escrúpulos de los de su clase. Ninguna de las opciones era muy buena, como te podrás dar cuenta.

-Siento tanto lo que está pasando.

-No lo hagas- repuse –Katniss me liberó y tú me salvaste, no hay nada que lamentar.

Y así, nos quedamos, con el mismo silencio del inicio, sólo roto por el crepitar y el sonido de la vida, tan llena de posibilidades.

* * *

><p><strong>Me he tardado un poco pero por fin regreso con nuevo cap., aquí casual, tratando de introducir a la familia Hawthorne en el cuadro, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y también espero sus comentarios que me hacen muy pero muy feliz.<strong>

Menciones especiales:

**Elenear28:** Que bien que te hayas puesto al día, empezaba a echar en falta tus comentarios porque pues sí, con eso de que estamos en el foro y así, encanta que sigas la historia y que te vaya gustando. Wiiii !

**Gale Lover:** Gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que te agrade el rumbo que va tomando la historia y mejor aún que la sigas. Espero que sigas así, fielmente mi historia (me haces mega ultra feliz) y definitivamente quiero saber cómo te parece en un futuro. Saludos.

**EternalReader15:** Primero que nada, gracias a ti, por haber puesto este reto en mi camino, en cuanto lo vi supe que tenía que ser mío, espero en verdad que esté cumpliendo tus expectativas, segundo, no tienes de que preocuparte porque no pienso matar a Madge en un futuro próximo jaja. Espero con ansias tus comentarios.

**Peekat:** Me encanta que te encante, muchas gracias por tu comentario; yo tampoco entiendo por qué mataron a Madge, aunque no se le da mucho protagonismo en la trilogía es un personaje con mucho potencial, lo bueno de todo esto es que se pueden hacer fanfics ahhh. Saludos y espero más comentarios tuyos en un futuro.

**LARGA VIDA A LOS FANFICS!**


End file.
